The flag of the United States of America has $50$ stars. It has $23$ more stars than the Brazilian flag. How many stars are on the Brazilian flag?
Answer: To find how many stars the Brazilian flag has, we start with the $50}$ stars on the American flag and subtract the ${23}$ more stars. $50$ $23$ $?$ USA flag stars More stars Brazilian flag stars $50}-{23} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find how many stars the Brazilian flag has. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $50}-{23}= {27}$ The Brazilian flag has ${27}$ stars.